<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowy Valentine by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233062">Snowy Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post Curse, Post Manga, kyoru fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's their first valentines as a couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowy Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were at the Sohma Summer Beach house for Valentine's Day weekend. Kyo had decided two weeks back that he wanted to take Tohru there. It was their first valentines as a couple and he had wanted to go somewhere. He could've just bought her flowers and chocolate which she'd also likely love but he couldn't do just that. </p><p>He didn't explain why he wanted to return again when he tells Tohru his plan. Tohru only smiled and nodded in understanding. She didn't push him to tell her more details.</p><p>After they had settled into the master bedroom, Kyo suggests they go for a walk along the beach. </p><p>"Oh, Kyo-kun, that sounds like fun! Can we make a snowman while we're down there?" Tohru wonders, taking his hand and leading them out of the room.</p><p>Kyo chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Sure, Tohru, whatever you'd like."</p><p>"Because I bet the beach is covered with snow! It'll look so pretty." Tohru continues.</p><p>"You're the pretty one."</p><p>Tohru turns to glance at him. "You think so?" She asks with a small blush to her cheeks.</p><p>"I-" Kyo blushes too. "Of course."</p><p>Tohru steps closer to him, kissing his redden cheek. "Perhaps," She begins, her hands suddenly on his chest and it makes his breath hitch. "We could just stay here instead."</p><p>Kyo inwardly groans at the idea. Part of him really wants to take her up on that and carry her back to their room. But not now.</p><p>"N-No, we're still going on that walk."</p><p>Tohru giggles. "Okay, but.. later?" She asks.</p><p>Kyo gives her cheek a kiss this time. A promise. "Later."</p>
<hr/><p>They walk down the hill together leading to the beach, hand in hand. The trees and ground around them are covered in snow. It's like stepping into a Christmas Card. The slope they walk is a bit steep and it makes Tohru slip a few times. Kyo helps from falling over completely. She mutters her thanks each time.</p><p>Once they've arrived to the bottom and stepped out onto the beach, they both look around. There's still a sound of crashing waves. Kyo eyes the water. He would be ready to fight it again if it interrupts their moment. </p><p>The sand at their feet is now covered in a blanket of snow. Tohru squeals in delight, releasing Kyo's hand, her breath puffs of air as she bounces off.</p><p>Kyo stands and watches her. Watches as she finds a spot to kneel down into the snow and start gathering it up in hopes of creating a snowman.</p><p>He approaches her and joins in. She happily smiles at him and together they make a somewhat lumpy looking snowman. Tohru looks pleased enough with it, taking off her hat and placing it on their creation.</p><p>"Tohru" Kyo softly chides her. "You're going to get cold."</p><p>"It's okay, Kyo-kun. You'll warm me up."</p><p>Kyo's face immediately warms up, giving her a small bonk on the head. She giggles. He stands up brushing off the snow on his knees. Tohru gets up too, taking his hands.</p><p>"So, Tohru, the reason I bought you here... was because this is the place I realized I was in love with you."</p><p>"Kyo-kun..."</p><p>"After returning from seeing Akito, I had to see you. No one was around so I came down here to find you. And when I got to the bottom of the steps, there you were making a sandcastle. I felt like my breath was taken away watching you a moment. You were so lovely under the glow of the sunset."</p><p>Tohru blushes, recalling this memory as he speaks. She had no idea at the time. But she knew she was happy to see him. She reaches up to place a hand upon his cheek. Kyo leans into the touch.</p><p>"I wished to break the curse during that trip, Kyo-kun. I hated to see you all suffering.. especially you." </p><p>Kyo shakes his head, pulling her in closer. </p><p>He bows his head slightly, whispering to her lips. "Happy Valentines" Before he kisses her.</p><p>Tohru kisses him back right away, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls back after a second noticing it's beginning to snow.</p><p>Tohru gasps in surprise. "It's snowing!" Her cheeks are so rosy from the cold and maybe from their kiss, and she's shivering just slightly.</p><p>"Tohru, let's head back."</p><p>She nods with another shiver. "I-I am getting cold."</p><p>"I'll warm you up" Kyo whispers into her ear. "That's what you said earlier, right?"</p><p>Tohru blushes, leaning into him. "Mm, and I'm sure you'll do a great job"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>